THE GREAT WAR
by memorex3248
Summary: This is the story of a young boy named Josh Woodgate. Josh just graduated from High School last year and now has a job on his dad’s farm.


  
  
THE GREAT WAR  
  
By: memorex3248  
  
YAWN!! Man that was a good sleep! Says Josh Why do I get the feeling something happened? Oh well  
  
Properly nothing. Josh gets out of bed, gets dressed and heads off to have breakfast in the town.  
  
This is the story of a young boy named Josh Woodgate. Josh just graduated from High School last year and now has a job on his dad's farm.  
  
Today if that fatefull day of DECEMBER 7 1941. Today is were the Adventure of a lifetime begins.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A DATE WICH WILL LIVE IN INFAMY  
  
As josh walked into town he still had that funny felling about him. He shook it off with some good old Scrambled Egg's and Pancakes.  
  
He tipped the waiter and left to get a newspaper. As he walked into the General store he notice that a lot of people were looking very grim.  
  
"What's going on"? Josh asked Fred who owned the General store. He said nothing but just pointed to the stack of newspapers.  
  
Josh went over picked it up, and gasped. There was a big caption in the front that read.  
  
WAR!  
  
"WHAT"! Said Josh "WAR what are they talking about"!? Josh Ran out of the General Store to go tell Ma and Pa. On the way back to the house he began to read the article. "Yesterday on December 7 the Navel base on Hawaii was attacked by the Navel Air forces of Japan. It is unknown at this time how many casualties there were. The FDR is expected to give a speech today, it is suggested that the community listen to it for more information". By the time Josh had finished the article he had reached home. DAD! He called DAD COME HERE QUICK! Josh's Dad came pelting around the corner what! He said what is it! As josh's dad slowed down in front of him. He showed the news article to him. He saw his dads eyes widen in shock. Oh my sweet Lord. Said his dad. Josh's dad had been in Great War 30 years ago. He could see something going on in his eyes. But couldn't tell what it was. Josh and his dad ran inside and told his mom and little brother to turn on the radio. They turned it on just in time.  
  
A voice said "ladies and gentlemen, the president of the United States". There was clapping in the background. Then FDR's voice came on the radio. "Yesterday December 7th 1941, a date which will live in infamy.  
  
The United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by Navel and Air forces of the Empire Of Japan. It is obvious that planning the attack began many weeks ago, during the intervening time the Japanese government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements for hope and peace. The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused sever damage to American military forces. I regret to inform you that over 3000 American lives have been lost. No matter how long it may take us to over come this premeditative invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory! Because of this unprovoked dastardly attack by Japan. I ask that congress declare a state of WAR!  
  
There was a lot of clapping in the background. Mom turned the radio off. "Mom what was that all about"? While mom explained what the president had said. Dad looked at me. He had that look in his eyes again. I still couldn't distinguish what it was. The next few days I kept hearing about the draft. There were posters trying to persuade people to join the Navy, Army, Air force, and something called Airborne. I thought about it and thought about it. Finely I made my decision. 3 days after the president's speech, I went down to breakfast, and began to eat silently. My mom sat down next to me and looked at me worried, I usually talked a lot at breakfast. Everything all right Josh? She said. I pt down my fork and my dad also looked at me as well as my brother. Mom I said taking a deep breath, I'm going to enlist the Airborne. My mom's fork dropped with a clang. Oh no dear you don't... I know I don't mom but I want to. And I can go to college under the G.I. bill, and you and dad won't have to pay me to work, and ill make a lot of money.  
  
THAT'S SO COOL!! Said my little brother. His name was Gabe. My dad now had that look in his eyes again.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
BOOT CAMP  
  
As Josh got up, he looked around his room. His suitcase's were packed and were lying on the edge of his bed. He got up, Dressed, and headed down stairs had breakfast, and went to take a shower. When he got out his dad had already packed his suitcase in the car. He went down stairs and said good by to his mom. Be good and be safe she said. (She had promised her self earlier that she would not cry). He gave her a big hug, and went over to his brother. Hey bro will you bring me back a Luger? Sure he said a smile on his face. Would you like a helmet to? YOU BET! He said I smiled and turned to my dad. Ready he said. Ya I said let's go. Don't forget to write my mom said. EVRYDAY! I smiled and turned to my dad. My dad and I drove for hours. Finely reaching our destination. He gave me a big hug as I got out of the car be careful son. He said and listen to your commanding officers. I will dad I said. Bye I said as he drove off.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
The last 3 days here have been ruff, but a lot of fun. Training is very hard. We get up and stretch then we run for three miles. When we get back we go to the firing range and practice firing our weapon. I have a BAR. Its and automatic rifle with a bipod mount. It fires 30. Cal. Bullet and is pretty effective. Iv made a lot of buddies. Including Alex,  
  
Steve, buck, and many more. Tell Gabe I said hi and dad to.  
  
Love,  
  
Josh  
  
That's just the start of chapter two. I'll be out with the next part ASAP.  
  
Keep watching for it! 


End file.
